leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Averdrian
is a canceled League of Legends Champion. Development It was initially thought Averdrian had been reworked into , however Steven 'Coronach' DeRose confirmed that wasn't the case.Coronach debunks Heimerdinger being Averdrian and Nidalee being Priscilla Still, his head artwork was used as the head artwork for on the PBE before his release. Lead Effects Artist 'Nocturne' had Averdrian as his avatar picture in the old forums, a gesture of his commitment to have the champion released.Nocturne is committed to releasing Averdrian However, in July 2011, he finally changed his avatar picture to , which implied Averdrian had finally been canceled. And yet confirmation had come earlier, for on the 2010 Harrowing map skin for Summoner's Rift a coffin containing Averdrian (along with two others each containing and ) could be seen, effectively serving as the final 'nail in the coffin' regarding his cancellation.2010 Harrowing Map Easter Eggs Abilities : Data extracted from the game files Lockdown.png|Lockdown Detonate.png|Detonate Consume Spirit.png|Consume Spirit Astral Beam.png|Astral Beam Astral Barrier.png|Astral Barrier Trivia * icon is currently (buff obtained by slaying ) and used to be . * Game files from March 25, 2009 show some additional information about Averdrian: ** Name: Averdian, the smurf abortion ** Passive: Astral Barrier: 4 Astral Spirts ** Lore: His mommy didn't love him. Left him in the trash can soon after his was ejected. This is the reason behind his lack of ethical behavior. ** Tips: This character is a Caster class character. The role of a Caster character is to damage enemy Minions and Heroes with direct damage spells, abilities, and disables. A Caster character often has a variety of ways to damage the enemy at a safe range, using their large Mana Point pool to their advantage. ** Per: Averdrian's energy shield. ** Detonate: Releases a pulse of energy, dealing area of effect damage around Averdrian and slowing enemies within 100 distance for 5 seconds. ** Lockdown: Ensnares a unit in deadly energy, strangling it. Caster channels to deal damage every second to the target, and prevents all movement and actions for the target. Lasts up to 5 seconds. ** Consume Spirit: Absorbs one of his Spirits, granting him a boon of increasing his spell damage, and granting a damage aura for 60 seconds. ** Astral Beam: Sends a coiled beam of light to damage an enemy unit. This damage is not preventable in any way Hide= |-| Show= tr "game_character_description_Averdrian" = "Averdian - the smurf abortion" tr "game_character_passiveName_Averdrian" = "AstralBarrier" tr "game_character_passiveDescription_Averdrian" = "4 Astral Spirts" tr "game_character_lore_Averdrian" = "his mommy didnt love him. Left him in the trash can soon after his was ejected. This is the reason behind his lack of ethical behavior" tr "game_character_tips_Averdrian" = "This character is a Caster class character. The role of a Caster character is to damage enemy Minions and Heroes with direct damage spells, abilities, and disables. A Caster character often has a variety of ways to damage the enemy at a safe range, using their large Mana Point pool to their advantage." tr "game_spell_description_Averdian_per" = "Averdrian's energy shield." tr "game_spell_description_Detonate" = "Releases a pulse of energy, dealing area of effect damage around Averdrian and slowing enemies within 100 distance for 5 seconds." tr "game_spell_description_Lockdown" = "Ensnares a unit in deadly energy, strangling it. Caster channels to deal damage every second to the target, and prevents all movement and actions for the target. Lasts up to 5 seconds." tr "game_spell_description_ConsumeSpirit" = "Absorbs one of his Spirits, granting him a boon of increasing his spell damage, and granting a damage aura for 60 seconds." tr "game_spell_description_AstralBeam" = "Sends a coiled beam of light to damage an enemy unit. This damage is not preventable in any way" References cs:Averdrian es:Averdrian pl:Averdrian ru:Averdrian zh:Averdrian Category:Canceled champion